totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Liz
Liz, labeled the The Naive Nerd, is a student in Total Drama College on the Hammers team. Biography Liz is a very self timid girl, being only 4'9 she can easily get overpowered by people. Having self conscious issues as well means this girl can be emotional and easy to manipulate, however, Liz does have a very excitable happy side. She loves the internet, writing her own fictions and sci-fi, this girl is a nerd, and being home-schooled allowed her time to be very good at being a nerd too, though she had to sacrifice social skills, she knows what makes her happy. Total Drama College In Induction Day, Liz arrives shortly after Farmer Sam and trips over him. She laughs off her fall and this prompts Chris to ask why it's so hard for some of the contestants to get off the bus. After Chris explains the elimination process, she asks him where Chef is, at which he angrily replies. She then smiles at Jim when he sarcastically answers Chris. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, Liz greets Jim, and asks to team up with her. Her offer turns into them talking about being mauled by dinosaurs, followed by an awkward silence. Trivia *Liz was one of the last characters to be revealed, along with Mike and Shane **Liz is the last female to be revealed. *Liz wears a cat bell around her neck, this is one of the clues to her being a fur in the online community. *Liz is the shortest contestant overall. *Liz may have an attraction to Jim due to smiling at him at random times. **Strangely, Liz had a relationship with him in the Total Drama College prototype. *Liz is the first female to use the confessional. *Liz is the only female who has black hair. *Guessed by Liz's choice of words, she is the only girl with a British accent. *Liz has appeared on one front cover out of a possible two. *Liz seems to be very knowledgeable. *Liz was the sixth and final person to be electrocuted by the balls in the question door. *Liz and Jim recieve the first Diplomas. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Sarah was one of the many characters seen in this version. Liz looks completely different here, she still has her bangs and ribbon, but otherwise her design has changed lots, particularly in the face, her nose is smaller and her eyes are now brown. In the original, Liz was going out with Jim and was seen to be the Yin to his Yan. Liz was shown to enjoy playing mind games by herself and to be very affectionate to those she liked. Gallery Liz_Normal.png|Liz in her normal clothes. Open muthed Liz.png|Open mouthed Liz. Liz_Pajamas.png|Liz in her sleepwear. LizPose.png|Liz with hands behind back. Induction Day Gallery lizarive.png|Liz arrives. lizchef.png|Liz asks where Chef is. Lizconf.png|Liz in her first confessional. Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery LizJimTeamUp.png|Liz asks Jim if he wants to team up with her. JimDinosaurs.png|Jim says that he's hoping for dinosaurs making Liz confused. Liz64MillionYears.png|Liz tells Jim that dinosaurs were wiped of 64 million years ago. See Also Category:Females Category:Hammers Category:Contestants Category:Characters